Dark Road
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Then he returned home, Spencer falls on someone he knows ... or he thought to know. Rated "M" for several reasons and not just for the part "hot".


**A/N: So, I wanted to do something for halloween, I wanted to write a one shot from a mixture of eroticism and horror with a different style. Of course, I still have difficulties with English, so try not to be too harsh.**

* * *

Spencer knows well enough now this road, despite the dark night and the rain, which had replaced the twilight, as he returned from his stay with his new girlfriend in Tacoma. The first sleep sign is manifested in the form of a yawn, so he really wants to finally get into his apartment, where solitude awaits since his sister of eighteen year old was left to Italy with his father, and that Freddie had finally joined Sam in Los Angeles.

In addition, Freddie had told him a few ghost stories on this road and he did not really want to linger, with this rain which reduces his vision.

Sam ... he can not stop thinking about her and her beautiful young body, he has always been attracted by people younger, much younger than him. He knows she left town because of him, because she saw his look on her and she even saw her drawings of her ... pretty graphic. He remembers the black looks she shot him in recent months but she never said anything to anyone, at least, to his knowledge.

Suddenly, his powerful headlights are out of dark rain a young hitchhiker. The girl, vaguely familiar, blonde and thin, softly stretched thumb with a lazy smile, as if the rain did not bother her or she would in no way cared. Weariness following repeated failures or confidence in her ability to stop motorists? Spencer really does not know what to choose.

After a moment of reflection, Spencer decides to get her into his car, not wanting this unknown becomes ill or worse, is eaten by a ghost. After all, some company has never hurt anyone. He looks around, in case another person comes out and so just steal his car, one is never too careful. She may play the pretty hearts, that does not stop some caution.

 **...**

Spencer backward and stops his car flexibly along the deserted road at this late hour. The headlights light fully illuminates the girl, who took angelic paces. As soon as she reaches the passenger door, he recognizes that young woman as the copy of the meat-eating blonde.

"Melanie! What are you doing here?"

The girl recognized him, and she could not contain a satisfied smile.

"I was going to go home but my mother did not come to get me."  
"You're going to Seattle? Walk in this rain?"  
"Now that you're here, not on foot."  
"That's right, go up! you must be frozen."

Shrugging, Melanie boarded in the front passenger seat to buckle up. Spencer immediately increases the heating of his car, not wanting she catches a cold but Melanie seemed not really worry about being wet. In light of the ceiling, Spencer could detail his young passenger in better conditions. She had of course eighteen years old, but she looked twenty-two or twenty-three.

In a beauty cold and perfect. With a pale but beautiful skin and expressionless gaze of her blue-gray eyes. A piercing under her lip could not add a whimsical touch to this young woman, whom he knew since she was ten, whose straight hair falls to her shoulders. Her blond hair is natural reveals with strand of hair red and black. Melanie is simply wearing a green pants and a beige tank top. Spencer thinks it is a pity to see that she does not give more worthwhile to highlight, when she was the one that was fashionable, giving some competition to his sister. Her bare arms show evidence of tattoos depicting cobwebs, he wondered how long she had her tattoos? Her hands with nails painted red and black edges, well maintained, were animated in a strange way, as if she was used to this situation many times. Her neck was encircled with a strange necklace. Spencer had never seen that. The necklace seems to have twelve spheres of rock crystal, with a strange light in her, as if the light was alive.

"What is it?" he said, as much by curiosity as conversation starters.  
"What?"  
"The necklace, then what is it?"  
"You just said, it's a necklace."  
"Very funny. No, but seriously, I have never seen at such. And these spheres, what does it represent?"  
"It's like all things, you will know in due course."

It's on this sentence ends that discussion, unconstructive, between them.

 _'Melanie was really weird'_ thought Spencer, provided it does not become a junkie or worse. He looks at her arms, trying to remove suspicious traces, like cuts or bites. Reassured on this point, Spencer tried a new approach.

"You did not take any luggage?"  
"I still have things at home, no need to be burdened unnecessarily."  
"Given the weather, change of clothes would be very helpful."  
"Let's say that because of my mother, I can adapt."  
"It's true that with your physical, it must help," he said without thinking, before edging to panic that she believes he is a pervert.  
"You're right, moreover judge in by yourself."

Without giving him time to understand, Melanie removes her top and unhooked her bra, revealing quite large breasts. Spencer was flabbergasted. None of this seems real to him. She then removes her shoes then her pants, leaving all the grace of her body radiating under Spencer. She bends flexibly to the floor and takes off her socks that reach the pile of clothes at her feet. She ended up removing her panties she swung on the dashboard near the steering wheel on which Spencer tensed as ever.

"There, you can see how I'm also damn good that my sister, I know you have fantasies about her," she smiled a predatory smile.

Spencer had not at all anxious to return his home.

 _'If only this moment could continue indefinitely'_ he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the blonde, as her hand attacked the buttons of his trousers. Soon the fingers browsers lowered his pants before tackling the slip. Spencer soon found the pants at the ankles, showing off an erection impossible at contain now. Melanie finished removing his pantie and pants for comfort elder brother of Carly, so that to achieve her own objectives.

Her hands was now closing in on his sex, lavishing a learned caress. Spencer member hardens more than ever while a heat wave accompanied by delicious tingling earn all of his groin. Mel soon puts her mouth to contribution and shoves his acorn, sucking it as a treat. She then swallows the whole penis, sucking vigorously while playing her tongue around the meat stick.

While Spencer was about to ejaculate; Melanie, warned by a sort of sixth sense, removes the sex of her mouth and began to stuff him into her vulva. Spencer, while his joy, cooperating fully and gradually sinks in her cozy nest. His thrusts drove off immediately with vigor. Melanie reveals passive now as if the fever of first moments had emptied her of all her energy or so, she prefers to let him do it but the girl knows the answer. All his business, Spencer did not ask questions and tirelessly continued his movements back and forth in the warm belly of the young woman, making the most of this body so desirable. His hands grab the breasts of the blonde and knead them in cadence, the rhythm of his thrusts.

 _'This is really the kind of thing which one can believe as this did not happen'_ he thought while toiling Sam's sister.

For a girly girl he had known since her early childhood, she is rather hot ass. He always thought that would be her twin who would do this kind of thing and he often fantasized on Sam since he has seen her grow and develop, even though there pertinement knows it's wrong, even what he is doing right now.

Melanie's gaze became fixed, her stiff limbs while her stomach flutters strange way. To his pleasure, Spencer realized nothing until she hugs him with unexpected strength, even though he knows she is a Puckett, while the softness of her skin made now up to an unpleasant contact, cold and hard.

Freeze, he watched her metamorphosis happen. Her mouth, disproportionately enlarged, gave passage to two species of mandibles, and four growths were pushing of her back at the lumbar vertebrae, resembling long black legs of spider, two of each sides. Spencer tried to pull away, to no avail. He tried to meet the eyes of what was the girl tender and sweet that he knew, but he could glimpsed the eight black eyes and round (including two just above each eyebrow and one on each cheek) of the spider/human she became.

The fangs sink into his chest, causing rapid paralysis before the monster devours him greedily.

In a final burst of consciousness, Spencer saw a red drawing at the abdomen of the blonde, characteristic of the specie of black widows.

 **...**

 **A week later ...**

 _'That is not trite'_ thought Gibby, which stops his car nevertheless to the young woman he does not recognize.

He expected that his sight gets used to the glare of the headlights to lower the power window. The young woman smiled, recognizing the driver appeared in a webshow.

"You're going where?"  
"No matter, as long as it's not on foot."  
"It's safe, especially at night."

The young woman climbs, while Gibby clutch already.

"It's funny that thing you're wearing neck" he said, glancing at the ornate jewel thirteen spheres. "It represents something special?"  
"I think you will soon be fixed" Melanie responds by starting to remove her tank top.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I leave this story on that note, I love mysteries and "bad ends" like this. I leave you the pleasure to imagine the rest.**


End file.
